War of the Second Coalition
The War of the Second Coalition was the last war fought by the Old Eleucea, and the only one when the Principality lost. It was declared on March 17th, 2015, and ended about one and half weeks later. This war marked the end of the glorious story of the Old Eleucea, and the rise to power of the Grand Duchy of Bastio. Backstory In the previous months, the Principality got some wars against his old enemy, Pierfrancesco Domila, but Eleucea succeeded to win. However, Eleucea wasn't strong like in the 2014: the Principality lost resources, men, prestige and territories and the Grand Duchy of Bastio, led by Simòn Oscurio, gained power in damage of Eleucea. Oscurio got rid of Domila, who was not able to conquer Eleucea, and took his role as Coalition's leader. The Principality couldn't anymore strike back a massive invasion. On March 17th, 2015, a messenger came from Bastio to the Imperial Palace: the war was declared. The first skirmishes The same day, an Eleucean patrol spotted the Coalized troops marching to the City. They came back and informed the Prince, who ordered to the heavy horsemen to get ready to march toward them. The charge, thanks to the surprise element, succeeded to make the Coalized Army retreat. The first siege of Eleucea (March 18-20th) The day after, the Coalized Army, strong of about 50 men, came back and started the First Siege of Eleucea. Then, the Prince ordered to strengthen the abandoned Constantinian Walls. The western half of the city was too hard to keep, then a wall was hastily built over Mount Uma, in the centre of the city. The Coalized Army, differently by Domila's one, used various types of cannons, stole in the time to the Eleuceans, like the heavy long-rage artillery batteries or the three-reed machine guns. In addition, the troop ratio was 1 Eleucean for at least 5 Coalized soldiers. In the siege, an important role was performed by the restored Constantinian Walls, their strenght allowed the Eleuceans to push back the Coalized troops for more than five hours. When a breach was opened in the Walls, the war appeared over. However, the Eleuceans succeeded to reorganize themselves, and started a fierce cavarly charge, exterminating in a large parts the came-in invaders. "Maybe we won't survive this war, maybe this will be the last day of Eleucea and of our Principality, but if they will conquer Eleucea, we'll leave them just a lake of blood, a lake of their blood. We'll protect our fatherland in this last ditch effort, and with the help of God we'll save Eleucea! FOR THE PRINCIPALITY, CHARGE!" -- Flavios David Konstantinos XIX, starting the charge. The first battle was won by the Principality. In the evening, the Prince ordered to fix the damaged walls and buildings, and organized a celebration in the Church of Saint Konstantinos the Emperor. But the war wasn't over. The second siege of Eleucea (March 22-25th) Two days after, a new siege was started by the Coalized Army. Even if the Eleuceans now were ready for the battle, they were really fatigued. The Prince spured his soldiers to fight, and they obeied, fighting the invaders till death. The Eleucean resistance lasted more than two days. The Constantinian Walls, almost destroyed and unusable, eventually fell, and all the invading horde poured out into the City. Defending the Imperial Palace The Imperial Princess, Flavia Julienne and the Prince's son, the Sebastokrator kai Domestikos Flavios Karl Theodoros, took shelter into the Imperial Palace. The Domestikos Flavius Domenico joined them, and they succeeded to arrive to a secret tunnel, which brought out of the City, in a safe place. The Sebastokrator and Flavius Domenico forced the Imperial Princess to go into this tunnel, saving her. They started fighting the enemies with bravery, and when they were overwhelming the two tired and wounded Eleuceans, thanks to the sacrifice of Flavius Domenico, the Sebastokrator ran into a tunnel, which brought him to the Dendron Fortress. The Battle in the Dendron Fortress When the Sebastokrator came into the Dendron Fortress, the Prince and his lieutenant, the Megas Domestikos Flavius Michael, were fighting, with the last survived members of the Eleucean Army, against the invading horde. The Dendron Fortress was the biggest citadel ever built by the Principality, a building which filled one quarter of the City central area. It was tall more than 100 blocks, with a tall tower at the top, and a pillar which went underground, to the bedrock. The Eleuceans, slaughtering dozens of Coalized soldiers, were eventually killed one by one. The Megas Domestikos was the last soldier alive, standing next to the Eleucean War Flag, dying, but allowing the Prince and his son to run into their last underground fortified bunker: the Principality Emergency Operation Center, or PEOC. Last fight into the PEOC "And now, it's the time to die with style." -- Flavios David Konstantinos XIX, activating the self-destruction system. Flavios David Konstantinos XIX and Flavios Karl Theodoros continued to fight into the PEOC, which was fortified with two layers of obsidian, for more than three hours. It was 11p.m., and only 10 Coalized soldiers were alive. They eventually succeeded to get into the PEOC. The Prince ordered to his son to ran into a underwater tunnel, which would take him away, and actived the self-destruction system, and succeeded, ultimately, to run inside the tunnel. The whole PEOC, the Dendron and the Imperial Palace blew up, killing all the Coalized soldiers, and their Commanders in Chief in 2nd, Favijay Vonuz, the old Eleucea enemy. The Sack of Eleucea Eleucea was nastily sacked, the Cathedral was destroyed by the atheist Simòn Oscurio and he declared himself the Lord of Eleucea. The statues were brought down and the remnants of the Imperial Palace and of the Walls demolished. They thought to restore the city, but they were not able to do it. Eleucea remained in ruins for a month. Aftermath "Long live the Prince! Long live the Prince! Long live our Prince, Konstantinos!" -- The Eleucean people. Eleucea was fallen, but the Principality was still alive. The Prince rearranged his Army and his State, he went to build a new army in a former colony called "Amenos" and from there he and the new Eleucean Army went to get back the City. After a short battle, the fierce Eleuceans celebrated with joy and with the honor of the triumph for the Prince. Eleucea was born again. Category:Eleucean Wars